The purpose of this application is to request partial support for the Sixth International Neisseria Conference to be held near Atlanta, Georgia, October 16-21, 1988. Since the first meeting in 1978, these conferences have brought together investigators from around the world who are working with the pathogenic Neisseria (Neisseria gonorrhoeae and Neisseria meningitidis). The conferences have been excellent scientific meetings and have evolved into the major forum for investigators of these important human pathogens. Previous meetings have been held in San Francisco, California; Hemavan; Sweden; Montreal, Canada; Asilomar, California and Amsterdam, The Netherlands. The site for the sixth meeting will be callaway Gardens, a conference center approximately one hour drive from Atlanta's Hartsfield International Airport. This site is similar to those of previous meetings and was chosen to provide a relaxed atmosphere conducive to open discussion and exchange of scientific information. The meeting will focus on gonococcal and meningococcal pathogenesis, molecular biology, epidemiology, structure and function of outer membrane constituents of N. gonorrhoeae and N. meningitidis, immunology, genetics, immunity and vaccine development. Emphasis will be placed on the presentation of new scientific data and state of the art reviews. The format includes formal presentations, posters, round table discussions and will provide ample time for exchange of information between individual investigators. The major goal of the meeting is to provide a scientific forum for research that may lead to control of diseases caused by N. gonorrhoeae and N. meningitidis. This application seeks support form the National Institutes of Health to help pay costs of travel for young scientists and to help defray publication costs of this meeting.